1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzer for analyzing a specimen, and a communication method in the analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a device for automatically analyzing a specimen such as blood and body fluid, an analyzer in which the specimen is added to a reaction vessel to which a reagent is dispensed and a reaction generated between the reagent and the specimen in the reaction vessel is optically detected is known. In such an analyzer, a plurality of control boards each controlling each unit for dispensing, stirring, measuring light, and cleaning, and a main control unit for instructing each unit of a process operation are connected through a predetermined network line. In the analyzer, the main control unit and each control board communicate to each other through the network line to dispense the specimen and the reagent, stir liquid in the reaction vessel, measure light, and clean the reaction vessel of which light measuring is finished (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 09-274044).